When there is not reason
by Chimamire no neko
Summary: "Ces rêves aussi ambigue qu'étrange hantent mes nuits, séquestre mes pensées et ennivre la réaliter dans la quel je suis censé vivre et tout cela sans relàche..." Kidd X Law . Yaoi , UA , School fic . fic en pause pour une durée indéterminée désolé pour ceux qui la suivait , mais je posterais la suite dès que je pourrais.


**_Chapitre 1:where is reason for me live ?_**

_"Quesque le bonheur ?"_

**"Quesque sa veut dire être heureux ?"**

_"Qui suis je ? ... Réellement?"_

**"Suis je ... Un monstre ?"**

_"Pourquoi suis je là ? "_

**"Meurt"**

_"Sauver moi, a l'aide ...S'il vous plaît... Daisketai"_

Le soleil commençait a ce lever vers ce lointain horizon de lumiere avec ses faibles rayons lumineux éblouissant très peu cette chambre ou un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année était recroquevillé sur lui même, la couverture remonté jusqu'aux épaules. D'un air las il ce décida a enlever brusquement cette couverture qui était devenue de trop, la faisant lentement glisser le long de son lit, ce levant avec une extrème lenteur, il ce dirigea simplement vers la salle de bain prendre une douche, lorqu'il eut finis il en sortie habillé, d'un jean noir et d'une simple chemise blanche ou une cravatte pendais négligament sur le coter , non pas par flemme de la mettre même si il y avais de sa mais plus parce qu'il ne savais pas du tout comment la mettre ...

Aujourd'huis n'est pas un jour des plus spécials, nous somme un Lundi, les cours on repris depuis deux mois déjà .Ces deux mois son passé assez vite malgrés l'envie qu'est pour moi d'aller en cours . Mais j'y suis obligé, obligé d'aller en cours, de devoir supporter ces misérables et pathétiques êtres ... Si je doit absolument aller en cours ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi ni pour pouvoir réaliser un rêve en particulier, non rien de tout sa , simplement je dois y aller pour pouvoir reprendre la succesion de mon père , et si j'ai la prétentions de refuser ... Alors, je devrais ... Je serais dans l'obligation, de faire un choix ...Si je pouvais dormir, dormir éternellement et pour toujours, cesser de faire ces rêves complètement dépourvue de sens qui continue de m'assailler depuis l'age de 12 ans, qui séquestre mes pensés les plus secrète, et ennivre mes nuits ...- Des cadavres jonchaient au sol, des immeubles detruits, il 'y avais qu'une seul surface habitable qui était toujours sur pied c'était cette espèce d'entrepôt, j'y avançais d'un pas incertain et hésitant, je tournais la poigné de la porte et y entra ce que je vue a ce moment ... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, même si c'était un ''rêve" je ne pourrais jamais sa avais l'air tellement réel, que ma première réaction fut celle de partir mais plus les jours s'enchainer et plus la curiosité me rongais ... Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long et dure mois que j'avais décider de ne pas partir et de regarder jusqu'au bout, mais si seulement j'avais sue je ne serais jamais rester içi, jamais ... A présent il est trop tard pour en parler .

Et comme seul témoin de ce massacre il n'y avais qu'un homme étendue au sol recroquevillé sur lui même les bras et les poigners liés et plusieurs chaines qui relié a plusieurs endrois son corps, sa tête légèrement penché sur le côter lui donnais un air mystérieux. Simplement vétue d'un slim noir en jean déchiré de partout qui lui servais a présent de short et d'une chemise blanche taché a différent endroit de sang. Ces yeux a moitier fermé, son visage pâle ou on pouvais a peine différencier ses traits était maculé de sang a peine éclairer par la faible lumière qui pouvais émaner de la fenètre légèrement entrouverte pouvais montré plusieurs bléssures c'était l'essence même de la luxure . Ces yeux n'exprimait rien aucune émotion, aucune envie, seulement du vide, et une envie de mourir pouvais ce refléter au plus profond de ses yeux, soudain le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre des yeux qui s'agrandisent de facont totalement déraisonner en direction de cette personne, des tremblements a peine visible, des silons de larme qui coule le long de ses joues, sa voix n'esprimait rien ne trahisant aucune émotion qu'il pourrais avoir, il était n'avait plus la force de bouger , ni de combattre il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre , puis vain enfin ou plusieurs hommes entra dans cette piece ou un faible rayon vain illuminer son visage pâle ou on pouvaient apercevoire les silons d'un liquide poisseux coulé le long de sa tête, on peut a premier vue pensé qu'il a était battue. L'homme avance vers lui dans sa direction, le regarde quelques instant et pris son menton entre ces doigts lui faisant relever la tête vers lui puis un rire presque inhumain retentid immédiatement dans la piéce :

"-Hahahahaha.

Puis il lui murmura ces quelque paroles qui s'ensuivit après d'un rire :

"-Tu est misérable ! Faible, tellement faible, tu le savais et pourtent tu continue obstinément a me tenir tête, tu est hillarant ! Pathétique tellement pathétique !

Le silence, aucune parole, aucune raison, pas de sens, aucun sens, mourir, vivre, ce battre, abandonner, Pourquoi ? Tout cela est vain de sens, il le sais et ne dit rien en connaisance de cause, quesque cela lui apporterai de lui répondre ? Rien, absolument rien c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne prend pas le temps ni la peine de lui répondre ...

"-Grace a ma grande mansuétude je veut bien consendre a te donner du plaisir ...après sa il avais ordonné presque immédiatement a ces hommes de partir le laisser seul. Avand de te vendre aux enchères je vais te faire goûter aux plaisirs ! Tu me remerciera plus tard, bwaaaaahaaaa avait -il rajouter .

**_Plaisir ?_**

Ces paroles était pleines de sous entendue, qui n'aurai pas était difficile pour quelqu'un de son âge de comprendre, d'ailleur le son de sa voix ce fait entendre cette voix a peine audible, fragile tellement fragile qu'il aurait était aisé pour quelqu'un de la brisé .

"-Nan ... Arrète, ne fais pas sa ... Onegai !

Il sentit soudain une lourde préssion sur ces lèvres, une chose humide éssayant de s'insinuer dans sa cavité bucale, lui forcant le pasage, le mordant, et le léchant il fut forcé d'entrouvrir enfin les lèvres. L'homme enface de lui recommenca le même manège qu'il avais éffectuer avec ses lèvres ce délectant de l'effet qu'il avais fait naître chez le plus jeune, le goût du liquide métalique et poisseux ce répendais aisément dans sa bouche, commencent a lui enlever son short sous les protestations du plus jeune mais rien n'y faisait il n'avait pas assez de force, c'etait un combat vain de sens tellement vain de sens qu'il avait fini par abandonner ...

**_Humilier..._**

Son short lui fut vite enlevé, et avand même que l'homme ne le prépare il commencais déja a le pilloner avec force le faisant hurler de douleur :

"-Ha .. Ha, ha, Arr ..ha..ète, Je ne ve ...ut ha pas !

L'homme rigole de satisfaction, cette scène était tellement drole .

''-hahaha, tu dit sa , mais ton corps dit tout autre, tu aime avoir mal ? N'est ce pas ? Regarde toi ! Tu est tellement misérable!

**_Honteux !_**

A la fin il tira ses cheveux noir et lui chuchota ces quelques mots:

"-N'oublie pas, tu est a moi désormais, ne l'oublie pas ...Law, tu m'appartient. un sourire carnassier c'était finement déssiné sur ces lèvres avand qu'il ne rajoute : Du moin jusqu'a ce que je me las de toi ...

Puis il partie en prenant soin de refermer la porte le laissant seul au déssarois qu'il éprouva ces larmes coulaient silencieusement le longs de ses joues aucune émotion ne trahisant ses pensés hormis ces larmes ... Ce jour là il avais était violé ...

Ces rêves ce résumait toujours a ça, ces scènes particulièrement horrifiante devais être la pire insulte de toute ... Cette homme, si ces rêves était prémonitoire , alors cette homme devais surement être mort ou alors avoir était reléguer au rôle d'esclave ce qui n'est pas mieux et qui ne blèsserais que plus sa fierté d'homme ...

Il décendit les ecaliers , ce dirigea vers la cuisine ou il avais posé son sac la veille et le pris sans même déjeuner c'était inutile pour lui , il n'avais pas faim ...

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin devand le lycée il devait être 10h00 environs a vrai dire cela lui etait égal, arriver au retard n'était pas grave en soit du moment qu'il allais en cours c'était tout ce qu'il comptait ...Je me diriga vers ma salle de cours qui etait au batiment A 4 étages salle 18, j'arrivais enfin devand et sans même prendre la peine de toquer j'entrais en ne leur adréssant aucun regard sauf en direction de mon professeur qui me demende de sa voix habituel:

"-Quel est la raison de ton retard ?

Je lui répondu avec mon éternelle nonchallance mélangé avec du sarcasme et de l'insolence:

"-La raison de mon retard, me demendez-vous ? Et bien je suis au regrets de vous informez qu'il n'y en as aucune .

Le professeur se contenta de soupirer, il aurait du s'y attendre, franchement c'était stupide de croir qu'il y aurais même une infime chance a ce qu'il soit mits au même pied d'égaliter des élèves, mais ce n'est pas possible puisque cet un Yakuza ...

"-Bien va t'asseoir, nous reprenons donc ou nous nous en étions arrété.

Le jeune homme s'éxécute sans une parole, et s'assie a sa place habituel, et attend ... Mais attendre quoi ? Un miracle ? Non, il n'attend pas un miracle c'est inutile il ne crois pas en se genre de chose, il ne sais pas a vrai dire, il attend juste , il sais que si il attend peut être que sa vie monotone changeras ... Il attend encore et encore, inlassablement , toujours et toujours, sa tête ce tourne presque immédiatement vers ce ciel d'un bleue turquoise qu'il peut aisément regarder depuis la fenètre .

Je peut voire quelque fois des oiseaux volé dans ce ciel dégagé.

Les heures passent ce succèdent et tout sa inéxorablement, mais peu de temps après quelqu'un est venue troubler ce calme ambiant.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque a la porte, la poigné qui ce tourne, puis vain enfin le moment ou la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas presque assourdissant, tout le monde avais brusquement arrété de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire , a en juger par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout cela m'énervais alors je me décida a relever la tête vers cet intru qui avais osé déranger le reste de mes réflexions, mais fut étonner d'y voir "Shankc Leroux" cette légende vivante en personne qui c'était déplacé pour une tâche aussi primative cela me surprenais énormément mais je ne retorquais rien , j'observais seulement la scène se dérouer sous mes yeux . Shanks avais alors prit la parole tout en me regardant fixement il déclara a vif voix:

"-Je vous présente votre nouvelle élève , Trafalgar Law. A ce nom je m'était soudain senti crispé sur moi même, ce nom je l'avais déja entendue quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir ou ...Àgé tout juste de 17 ans a partir d'aujourd'huis il seras dans votre classe alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir être gentil avec lui .

On pouvais aisément apercevoir une auras meurtrière émaner de l'élève en question qui scruta non sans haine le directeur lui promettant avec des paroles muette une vengeance des plus machiavélique.

Le professeur c'était contenté de le regarder et lui avais simplement dit:

"-Va te placer a coter de Jewelry Bonney, la fille au cheveux rose ...

Il c'était simplement éxécuté sans un mot, et c'était installé avec beaucoup de nonchallance .

# Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais au moment même ou le prof avais dit son prénom j'avais senti, quelque chose ce briser en moi, je ne saurai expliquer ce sentiment autant de desespoir que de peur qui m'avais assaillit lorsque j'ai aperçu cette homme et son regard ... Ou aucune lueur de quelque émotions positives que ce soit ne s'y était reflété, juste ce vide , un gouffre abyssal y régner, lorsque nos regard ce son croisé j'ai crue my perdre, m'y noyer, mais surtout j'ai crue ... mourir au fond de ses yeux , disparaitre ... Je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré par lui , j'avais seulement envie d'être a ses côter ... Ce sentiment inconnue qui commencais a naître au fond de ma poitrine me térrifié, j'avais envie de le fuire autant que possible et m'éloigner de lui aussi loin que je le pouvais, mais c'était impossible car ... Il me fasciné indéniablement ... #

Fin du 1 er chapitre .

[Desoler de ce médiocre chapitre ... Je ne c'est même plus d'ou mais venue l'idée, mais j'ai seulement le souvenir de m'être amuser a l'écrire ... Donc bon je le publie u_u bref soyer indulgent ces ma 1 er fic ...]


End file.
